


On the Subject of Pe(s)ts

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Gen, they're not together but they're in love and that pretty much counts right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Some things Simon can turn his back to.Animals in need is not one of them.or: Simon adopts a pet (or pest, depending on who you ask). Baz, as his roommate, is Not Happy.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	On the Subject of Pe(s)ts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a single thing, m'dudes
> 
> Fill for the COC2019 day 3 prompt: Magical Creatures

**Simon**

If Baz could see me now, I don’t think he’d even  _ pretend _ to care about the repercussions from the Roommate’s Anathema, he’d just kill me outright and damn the consequences. To be fair, he’d probably be in the right, even I can admit that - but honestly. Everyone needs a pet sometimes. 

That my pet appears to be capable of breathing fire, well, that’s just the way things happened to end up. 

I can’t exactly call him my pet - I don’t know if it’s even a  _ he _ , to begin with - since I can’t get ahold of him to actually  _ pet  _ him. But if I could catch him, man, would I pet him. As it currently stands, though, the thing had crawled under my bed and decided it was the optimal place to nest, and honestly couldn’t care less what I or anyone else thought of that idea. 

I don’t think it was about to actually nest, though, since it looked very small. As in, just barely juvenile. I’m a bit of a bleeding heart, though, and I couldn’t very well let the poor thing starve or freeze!

Does a fire-breathing pest freeze?

“What. Is that,” Baz said from behind me. In shock from someone suddenly speaking to me, I quickly raised my head - forgetting I was halfway under a rather solid bed. Swearing loudly, I backed out from under the aforementioned bed, a no-doubt rather sheepish look on my face.

“Oh, hey Baz. Are you - did you just come in?” I said, laughing nervously as I tried to edge slightly to the left, so I could try to hide my new pet from view.

“Yes. Yes, I did. And the very first thing I saw, Snow, do you know what that was?” Baz smiled, but it wasn’t a kind smile. None of Baz’s smiles were kind, in truth, but this was more menacing than usual. “ _ Guess _ , Snow. Guess what I saw.”

“Oh, I don’t know - the... remarkably beautiful view?” I grinned sunnily at him, leaning suavely on my left hand - it was going rather well until I lost my balance and toppled, instead. I felt more than heard when the pest behind me finally decided it was time to make a noise; as it chirped, it almost lit my hair on fire. I could see the flame reflected in Baz’s eyes, but he probably would’ve looked like Hellfire no matter what. “Oh,  _ bugger _ .”

“That. That’s what I saw, Snow.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, and if I weren’t certain before that he was a vampire, this would’ve clinched it. The way his cheeks swelled to accommodate the extra teeth he apparently grew when upset looked almost chipmunk-like. It would’ve been comedic if it weren’t for the fact that he was growing another set of teeth all of which were probably razor-sharp and definitely all made for eating, well,  _ me.  _ “Is that a fucking  _ housedrake _ ?”

The way Baz said housedrake might as well be the way he would say  _ I’ve stepped in dogshit _ , which I thought was quite rude. 

“It’s just a baby, Baz. It’s all alone! I couldn’t leave it there!” The look I got from Baz heavily implied I would probably be better off if I got left somewhere. A graveyard seemed to be the leading suggestion.

“It’s not a ‘baby’, Snow, it’s a bloody pest!” Baz stabbed a finger in my direction before turning on his heel, muttering as he tossed his bag onto the bed. Still with his back to me, he kept on muttering as he started to pace - very studiously keeping to his side of the room. 

**Baz**

It took seven steps to cover the breadth of the room. When I moved in, it took eleven. Back then I hadn’t quite figured out how to, well, pace myself in the pacing, so despite almost halving the steps, I still used the same time.

Seven steps, pivot, seven steps, pivot - rinse and repeat. If anyone asked I always said it was a kind of meditation for me, but the truth was much simpler - and far less chivalrous. If I didn’t pace, I would’ve killed Snow years ago, anathema be damned. 

I was getting close, however, when he brought a  _ housedrake _ into the dorm room. How was he even going to keep it?

“How are you even going to  _ keep  _ it?” I said, pivoting in the middle of the fourth step to look at the idiot crawling underneath his bed. A thud came when he, once again, startled enough to hit his head on the underside of the bed. “I’m  _ absolutely not  _ saying that I’m okay with it, I’m just curious how you’re planning to keep it - as far as I remember, housedrakes sure aren’t on the ‘allowed pets’ list.”

“Well…” came the sheepish reply after a while. “I hadn’t actually thought - that far? It - how do you know what kind it is? I can’t keep calling it, it - it was cold! And lonely!”

He looked like a kicked puppy, the impression somewhat ruined by the fact that his hair was smouldering. 

“You’re on fire, Snow.” 

And this is the man I fell in love with?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.
> 
> I have not read _Wayward Son_ just yet, and I do absolutely NOT want to be spoiled. If you spoil it I'll tell Santa and he'll write you up on the naughty list - for the next three years.
> 
> Don't try it.


End file.
